


Code: JAM

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabble, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: JO1 as secret agents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Code: JAM

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)

The hall is full of people in colorful dresses and suits. They are vigorously talking, most holding a glass with fine alcohol in one hand and a snack from the buffet in the other; the guests were enjoying themselves.

All the talk and laughter is just noise to Mame's ears, they aren't talking anything important; just gossiping as the folk likes to do. He doesn't have to care or pay attention. He only needs to be here _just in case_ , because going into groups has proven itself to be more efficient. So he relaxes and takes a trip through the location, to the lengthy buffet, the liquor bar (but he doesn't take anything, alcohol grosses him out) and the middle of the hall under the chandelier that graces the ceiling.

He takes his time, because if there was talking to do Shion and Sukai would do it for him. He's also basically just wasting time as he hopes for Syoya and Shosei to have finished their part soon. And indeed, the two oldest members of their unit were unobtrusively approaching the three of them. Syoya nodded, signaling that they have identified the target. They had previously only known the name,but not the face of that person.

"Shion, the mask? ", Sukai asks, and Shion hands him the masquerade-style paper mask. Well, it looks like one, but it's actually a portable microphone.

"Agent Y, please come. ", Sukai whispers with the mask on his face. Suddenly there is a buzz sound, and the gentle voice of their leader is audible for all five through their tiny earpieces.

"Have you found out the identity of the target? "

"Yes ", Syoya says. "It's a fat man in his 50s with an ugly golden suit. ", Shosei adds.

"He, don't talk so rudely, agent Pom. ", Sho scolds him.

"Don't call me by my work name, I don't like that. Besides, my describtion is accurate. "

"Hmpf ", Sho groans. He knew that the younger ones just are like this, but it still upsets him a little whenever they talk like that. Yes, they grew up this way, but can't they change? "I found his picture. I'll send agent SUT out now, he'll take care of it. You stay there just in case, but stay safe as well. See you later. "

And after another buzz sound, there's radio silence. Shion sighs in relief. If it's Takumi who's sent out, this all will be over quick.

"What are you kids doing here? "

A tall man has bulked up in front of the quintet. And he isn't looking like he has good intentions. Shion frowns, but they have to come up with a explanation, with a lie, or else they'll get cought.

"We, ", he stutters,"we're- " "We're here because we're also part of the organisation.", Syoya cuts him off with a blank face.

"I see... newbies, huh? ", the man says, a bit intrigued.

Syoya just stares at him and nods firmly.

"Tz. If that's the case... enjoy yourselves, but stay away from the alcohol. ", he says and walks away.

"Thanks for saving me, Syoya. ", Shion says.

"No problem. We would have been in trouble if I didn't. ", the other one says nonchalantly.

"Yeah... ", Shion replies sulkily.

"Funny that he thought that we're all minors. ", Shosei laughs. Actually, he, Syoya and Sukai are all adults already. Also, thinking about the business they are in, and also how they all grew up, alcohol had been inevitable to confront at least one time for each of them.

"Yes... wanna take a trip to the liquor bar while we're waiting, Shosei? The others can stay at the buffet. ", Syoya suggests. The rest nods, and so the headed out, while hoping that everything will go well.

* * *

Sneaking into the building had been easy. Almost _too_ easy. There were few guards positioned but they weren't very attentive so he effortlessly sneaked around them. He adjusts his earpiece and after the usual buzz signal Sho's already giving him the instructions.

"I'll send you a picture onto your contact lenses. Shosei said he was last seen going to his office, try to look there. Good luck. " And then he disappears again. Sho's always keeping it very short, but of course he has to, because managing ten other problematic agents is far from easy.

He receives another signal through his earpiece, telling him that Y is sending him a file onto his lenses. Y is Sho's codename. Y as in Yonashiro Sho. The picture arrives, and it shows a middle-aged man that isn't particularly thin, has a white beard and wears glasses. That's the target. Takumi's target. And he'll eliminate it, no matter what.

* * *

Sho's eyes switch quickly between all the screens in front of him, that observe every corner of the building as well as its outside. It's tiring to keep an eye onto everyone, but at least not all were send out yet. He hoped that he wouldn't have to call L90 for help, because then things will get messy. 

His eyes focuse on one screen, one that's showing a pink-haired guy sneaking through a corridor. There's no one else present, but the man is still very careful to not cause ANY noise. As expected from Takumi. Sho glances back to a screen showing the celebration hall, where SM5 is. They are together and seem fine. Sho leans back and stretches to relax a bit. Everyone is fine so he didn't have to worry or call the others-

He wishes it would have gone that way. Suddenly there is a loud noise, causing Sho to bounce forward back close to the screen the noise came from. It shows Takumi being corned by two males, apparently guards.

The pink-haired agent clutches his strawberry button that also functions as a microphone. "Y? Y, please I need backup- ! ", he manages to get out before one of the guards lunges at him. Takumi manages to just barely evade him, but the other one is coming already. Again, Takumi swiftly evades the attacker, but then the other one is suddenly behind him and gives him a knock onto his head, causing him to fall to the ground. He then places his foot on Takumi's head, pressing him down.

Takumi isn't really physically strong, his strength are attacks from behind, but they're also his weakness. He just hopes that help will come soon.

And it came. Out of nowhere someone, with a loud scream, kicks down the man that's pressing Takumi down. He flies to the ground, crashing into the opposite wall. In the meantime Takumi could spot another person winning over the other guy, he punches him in the stomach and then under the chin, and the guard falls to the ground unconscious.

"So. Danger over. ", one of the guys clarifies. Now Takumi can recognise them.

"K5 and Zunk! Thanks for saving me. ", he says as he stands up.

"You don't have to call us by our code name, we're friends! ", Zunk says cheerfully and nudges Takumi's shoulder.

"But we're still on location.. "

"Doesn't matter anymore. ", K5 says. "We're only backup now. The others of L90 will take care of the rest. "

"So Ruki and Ren will go to the target? Oh, they shouldn't have stopped me because I would have gone easy on him, but these two know no mercy. ", Takumi laughs.

"By the way, you got here pretty fast, Junki, Keigo. "

"Haha, to be honest we were a bit worried so we stayed around the area. ", Zunk, who Takumi had called as Junki, explains while scratching his head, a bit embarrassed.

"You shouldn't have said that! ", K5, or Keigo, scolds his partner.

Takumi chuckles in amusement. These two are always fun to watch. Ah, he hopes that it'll be over soon so that they can play games together. But it is Ren and Ruki were in charge, so they'll surely be done soon. These two can be trusted when it came to killing.

* * *

Their steps echo loudly through the room, as there is barely any other sound present. The leader of the revolution union's tactical branch stands with his back to a bookshelf, his face expressing pure fear and he is sure sweating a lot, like some cartoon character.

Ren smirks confidently, and draws closer. He loves when their targets have this type of expression on their faces, of sheer fear of death and desperation, oh the desperation. He loves playing with it, because humans will do basically anything if they're just desperate enough.

Ruki stands next to Ren and puts on his white gloves. Ren thinks that they are unnecessary, but Ruki doesn't want to get his hands dirty.

Ren on the other side doesn't mind it, so he grabs the guy by his hair and holds his head up that way. He comes close so that he could exactly study the look in his eyes, then he spits him into the face and lets go.

"Disgusting. ", he comments.

"Do you rather want to play with him later? ", Ruki asks.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to talk to shit right now. ", Ren answers. Ruki finds his choice of words a bit exaggerated, but he leaves it be. He pulls out a tiny syringe and quickly injects a transparent fluid into the man's arm. First he's still resisting, but then his muscles relax and he falls unconscious.

"Done. ", Ruki says nonchalantly.

Ren isn't looking, instead he is staring out of the huge window, admiring the starry night.

"Agent Y? The target has been captured. You can pick us up now. ", Ruki speaks through his microphone.

"Good to now. I'll send the van to you. It'll wait at the parking lot. See you later. " And then silence again.

"Ren ", Ruki says as he turned to the older, "we have to get going now before anyone discovers. "

The silver-haired one stands still for a moment, then he nods and turns around again, with his usual serious look.

"Let's go then. "

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or talk to me on twt @shoseilovemail


End file.
